


added to the chat

by WingedFlight



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends of Narnia, Group chat, Mild Language, Multi, queer Pevensies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/pseuds/WingedFlight
Summary: It begins as a group-chat between siblings. Things escalate quickly.





	added to the chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PencilDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilDragon/gifts), [Starbrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbrow/gifts), [metonomia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonomia/gifts), [Snacky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/gifts), [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts), [nasimwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasimwrites/gifts).



Lucy: Sup homies whos ready to watch ome rupaul?

Edmund: Yaaassssss

✔Read 7:44

  
  


* * *

02055552303 has been added to the chat

02055552303: OMG guys HI

Lucy: New phon who dis?

Susan: Yes, who is 2303?

02055552303: Isnt that Pete

Lucy: What?

Lucy: No its you

Lucy: Who are youuu?

02055552303: ...wait…

02055552303: Ed told me he asked you guys if i could join…….. :?

02055552303: Its caprisun?

Edmund: lololololol

Lucy: hahahahahaha caprisun

02055552303: ugh Caspian*

Susan: Ohhhh

Susan: Welcome to the Narnia chat!

Lucy liked “Welcome to the Narnia chat!”

Edmund liked “Welcome to the Narnia chat!”

Peter: fuCK

  
  


* * *

Caspian: Whats poppin babes?

Susan: At work :( Had to stay late today

Caspian: rippp

Edmund: Are you working on anythhng important? 

Susan: Not really. Just stuck here waiting on other people

Susan: Although a dryad just walked in

Susan: And she is very hot

Lucy: niiiice

Caspian: Tell us more

Susan: brb

Lucy: wait

Lucy: come bakkkkk

  
  


* * *

Edmund: Open rp

Edmund: Miraz pulls up in his hot pink lambo he’s wearing a tight pink dress and the boots with the fur

Lucy: Obama steps up, “how are you Mirez”

Caspian: why?

Edmund: Mirez looks up (hair blowing in the wind) “oh didn’t see you there. Barack.”

Susan: Well, this is certainly entertaining.

Lucy: I saw what you did the other day Mirez. How could you just forget about me like that… forget about everything we had…

Caspian: whyyyyy

Edmund: you know youre just a toy to me obama

Caspian: whhyyyyyyyy

Edmund: I dont’ actually love you

Edmund: I only love myself

Lucy Mirez! Gasp

Caspian: I mean you arent wrong…

Peter: Oh great here come the daddy issues.

  
  


* * *

Lucy: 

Lucy: WHAT ABOUT ME??

Lucy: DO I JUST NOT EXIST??

Lucy: PETER THI IS ERASURE

Edmund: hahaha youre just not up to status for mr instafamous

Peter: Sorry Lu, its what the followers want

Susan: You were the one who didn’t want to come to the event, Lucy

Lucy: I WAS BUSY

Lucy: i hAD A DATE

Edmund: You’re always on a date

Caspian: I love this quality content, liked and subscribed

Peter: Shut up caprisun no one asked you

  
  


* * *

Eustace has been added to the chat

Eustace: What.

Eustace: No.

Eustace: I don’t think so.

Eustace left the chat

Eustace has been added to the chat

Lucy: butt head not getting away that easyyy 

Eustace left the chat

Eustace has been added to the chat

  
  


* * *

Edmund: Open rp

Edmund: Here comes Reepicheep the boldest sailing mouse of the seven seas on his fine ship

Lucy: ahoy mousey

Edmund: how dare you call Reepicheep the boldest sailing mouse of the seven seas “mousey”

Lucy: can i give him a hug

Edmund: no

Edmund: he waves his sword in your face

Susan: Oh that’s adorable.

Eustace: gross

Eustace left the chat

Eustace has been added to the chat

Edmund: “don’t go eustace for we are on a bold quest” says Reepicheep the boldest sailing mouse

Edmund: of the seven seas

Lucy: ya dont be rude eustce 

  
  


* * *

Lucy: rupaul time its rupaul time

Edmund: yaaassssssss

Eustace: Wait, is this a thing? 

Lucy: join ussssss

Eustace: Oh. Well. Okay.

  
  


* * *

Peter: Anyone know where Su went?

Edmund: on a date

Peter: No that was Lu who was going on a date.

Edmund: Also Susan.

Peter: Ah.

Caspian: so its just us boyss???

Jill has been added to the chat

Eustace: If I have to be here then so does Jill

Edmund: Who da fuck is jill

Jill: ur trashhhhhhh

  
  


* * *

Susan: 

Susan: Since when were you doing a shoot for Cair Paravel magazine? 

Susan: I would have come!

Peter: You were busy

Caspian: quality content

Caspian: liked faved followed

Lucy: you already follow pete i thought?

Caspian: good enough to follow again

Peter: *eyeroll*

Jill: i mean

Jill: those cheekbones amirite

Eustace: *eyeroll*

Caspian liked “those cheekbones amirite”

  
  
  


* * *

Tuesday at 3:47am

Tirian: Here come ya boi Tirian

he the best of the seven

Bright boi, hot boi

Eager for some fightn’

Tirian of narnialand

Not gonna get a lifetime ban

Even as he goes through walmart ithout any pants on,

He says shame on you to all those in power,

Man he stands up for them little bois

And man he lay down for them king boiiiiisssss

Lucy: stop trying to be a soundcloud rapper

Edmund: w ow, lyrics so sharp, I almost got cut

Tirian: Thanks bro

Peter: Since when were you even in this chat?????

  
  


* * *

Edmund: Open rp

Edmund: Puzzle the donkey shows up in his brand new lion skin coat its rad

Jill: And through the mist he sees a goat man

Jill: but like a hot goat man

Jill: his goat man legs are CHISLED 

Lucy: ok

Edmund: dannnnnggg says donkey boy

Jill: right back at ya, goat man winks 

Jill: his name is chad

Jill: chad winks

Edmund: Puzzle walks closer to chad and tossles flowing hair (fur?) in the wind

Susan: I think its hair

Jill: chad doesnt look at puzzkle but then turns his attention to the most smartest woman he’s ever seen

Jill: hey, susan

Lucy: I dont even think shes playing

Jill: I sure love an intellectual

Susan: I am now

Susan: thanks chad

Susan: Not normally into guys but DAMN those legs, goat man.

  
  


* * *

Caspian: yo friends sup

Caspian: anything coooool

Edmund: Not much, just netflix

Susan: Netflix and chill over here :)

Lucy: saaaaaame

Lucy: girl high5

Jill: me too me too girls are getting sum tonite

Edmund: Jill i thought you were with eustace

Jill: :)

  
  
  


* * *

Peter: 

Peter: Instagram sneakpeak

Peter: Photoshoot, me and the bae

Caspian: <3

Jill: and the ship is officail

Jill: best otp

Eustace: Wait. Are you two a thing?

  
  


* * *

Lucy: rupaul niiiiiight

Eustace: Yes please.

Lucy: ...ed?

Edmund: sorry going to a party

Edmund: bacchus is in town and you know what that means

Jill: who’s baccus?

Edmund: ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the awesome support this NFE (and in general). This was inspired by a particular chat about queer Pevensies, and I took that and ran with it all the way into the modern day because if we can have lovely affirming group chats, why can’t the Friends of Narnia too?
> 
> Also thanks to my sister who helped me so much with spelling things wrong. And also the photoshop. And half the rest of the fic too, at least.


End file.
